Фредерик Аспирас
Фредерик "Фредди" Аспирас - (родился 13 июля) - мастер по созданию причесок и париков, работает с Леди Гагой с ноября 2009 года. Он начал работать с Гагой в туре Monster Ball в качестве стилиста. С тех пор, Фредерик участвовал в различных проектах, фотосессиях, видеоклипах, мероприятиях и гастролях. Работа в Haus of Gaga Другое *... **Концертный тур: The Monster Ball (2009) **Фотосессия: Carolyn Cole (2009) **Ток шоу: The Oprah Winfrey Show (2010) **Видеоклип: "Born This Way" (2011) 2009 :Главные ссылки: Ноябрь, Декабрь MB-Intro-Dancers.jpg|Monster Ball: Театр (2009-2010) 12-2-09 Carolyn Cole 003.jpg|Carolyn Cole (2 декабря) 12-7-09 XFACTOR.jpg|The X Factor (6 декабря) Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 601.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Dec 18) 2010 :Главные ссылки: Январь, February, Март, Апрель, Май, Июнь, Июль, Август, Сентябрь, Октябрь, Ноябрь, Декабрь PerformingOnOprah 2.jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (15 января) Normal 00345.jpg|Monster Ball: Аренаrena (2010-2011) Marco Grob 02.png|Marco Grob (5 марта) Music Station.JPG|Music Station (16 апреля) GagaKoh Prep 03.JPG|Gagakoh (20 апреля) MET.jpg|Costume Institute Gala (3 мая) Night Makers8.jpg|The Rainforest Fund (13 мая) The Today Show 2.jpg|The Today Show (9 июля) NickKnight-BTW(2).jpg|Nick Knight (14 декабря) 2011 :Главные ссылки: Январь, Февраль, Март, Апрель, Май, Июнь, Июль, Август, Сентябрь, Октябрь, Ноябрь, Декабрь Born This Way Music Video 003.png|"Born This Way" (Jan, 2011) Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 010.jpg|Mariano Vivanco (6 февраля 2011) 2-13-11 Grammy's BTW.jpg|Grammy (13 февраля 2011) Lady-Gaga-HBO-Special.png|Lady Gaga Presents: The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden (2011) Lady Gaga - Judas 094.jpg|"Judas" (2-4 апреля 2011) 4-23-11 Ryan McGinley 001.jpg|Ryan McGinley (23 апреля 2011) Lady-gaga-judas-live-ellen-show.jpg|The Ellen DeGeneres Show (28 апреля 2011) RobinHoodGala-02-May09-2011.jpg|Robin Hood Gala (9 мая 2011) 051111 lady gaga cannes performing 4110511224218.jpg|Le Grand Journal (11 мая 2011) 5-13-11 Graham Norton 3.jpg|The Graham Norton Show (13 мая 2011) 1 Born This Way1.jpg|BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend (15 мая 2011) Article-0-0C32894400000578-506 634x467.jpg|Saturday Night Live (21 мая 2011) 5-27-11 GMA 009.jpg|Good Morning America (27 мая 2011) TEOG-01.png|"The Edge of Glory" (29 мая 2011) Gagagerman1.jpg|Germany's Next Topmodel (9 июня 2011) 6-8-11 Volker Hinz 002.jpg|Volker Hinz (8 июня, 2011) Gagagaultierphoto.jpg|Slam Photography (10 июня, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-04.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (19 июня 2011) Jun25-MusicAid02.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards Japan (25 июня 2011) 6-30-11 Music Lovers 2.png|Music Lovers (30 июня 2011) Normal 023.jpg|Showcase (Jul 7, 2011) 7-10-11 Craig Greenhill 001.jpg|Craig Greenhill (10 июля 2011) 7-13-11 Monster Hall 2.jpg|Sydney Monster Hall (13 июля 2011) Y&I-I-1.png|"Yoü and I" (21-23 июля 2011) 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 021-final.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (21 июля 2011) 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 008.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (22 июля 2011) RTEmagicC Lady Gaga Mary the Night txdam31368 c3cd9f.jpg.jpg|"Marry the Night" (10-14 октября 2011) 10-18-11 Matt Irwin 005.jpg|Matt Irwin (19 октября 2011) 2012 :Главные ссылки: Январь, Февраль, Март, Апрель, Май, Июнь, Июль, Август, Сентябрь, Октябрь, Ноябрь, Декабрь 1-29-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|Terry Richardson (29 января) Lady Gaga Fame Promo Poster 002.jpg|Steven Klein (19-20 февраля) 2-11-12 Steven Klein 010.jpg|"Fame" (19 февраля) 2-29-12 Charles Krupa 010.jpg|Charles Krupa (29 февраля) The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 007.png|Born This Way Ball (2012-2013) 2013 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|Inez & Vinoodh (2 июля, 2013) Волоконно-Оптический парик 5 сентября 2012, Гага запостила видео которое она сняла за кулисами тура Born This Way Ball, на ней был надет созданный вручную, "волоконно-оптический парик", который сделан из сочетания настоящих и волоконно-оптических волос. Парик был придуман Фредериком Аспирасом и это заняло 6 месяцев на его создание. Гага упомянула в видел, что она, Тара Савело и Крис Виньярд тоже принимали участие в его создании. По словам Гаги они вдохновлялись принцессами Диснея и что парик чувствует и двигается как настоящие волосы. Парик горит от источника, который подключен к генератору. Модель парика, которая была на Гаге, может контролироваться инженером по свету. 7 сентября, Тара упомянула, что "парик для BTWB, мы пытаемся сделать так, чтобы как только Гага начинала петь громче, он бы сильнее светился. #ПарикЕдинорога". Haus of Gaga Fiber Optic Wig 001.jpg Haus of Gaga Fiber Optic Wig 002.jpg 12-15-12 Rolling Stones Concert Backstage 001.jpg|15 декабря 2012 2014 5-6-14 Ratchet - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball Другое BOSTON.jpg|(2010) AlexanderMcQueen3.jpg|(11 ноября 2010) 5-14-11 Leaving Hotel in London.jpg|(14 мая 2011) 6-19-11 Frederic Aspiras backstage 001.jpg|(19 июня 2011) 8-26-11 Tequila and Ciroc Party.jpg|(26 августа 2011) 8-26-11 Atom Factory VMA Dinner 001.JPG 7-27-12 Instagram 003.jpg|(27 июля 2012) 8-17-12 Out and about in Bucharest.jpg|(17 августа 2012) 8-27-12 Terry Richardson 025.jpg|(27 августа 2012) 8-28-12 Terry Richardson 006.jpg|(28 августа 2012) Backstage At The Born This Way Ball In Parken Stadium, Copernhagen 005.jpg|(2 сентября 2012) 9-9-12 Leaving Hotel in London.JPG|(9 сентября 2012) 9-13-12 Leaving Hotel in NYC.jpg|(13 сентября 2012) 9-13-12 Instagram 006.jpg 9-14-12 Arriving at Macy's in NYC.jpg|(14 сентября 2012) 10-7-12 Launch of Fame in Harrods.jpg|(7 октября 2012) 10-9-12 Backstage at LennonOno Grant For Peace Awards. Reykjavik 012.jpg|(9 октября 2012) 10-9-12 Backstage at LennonOno Grant For Peace Awards. Reykjavik 007.jpg 10-26-12 Backstage at The Born This Way Ball at Foro Sol, Mexico 001.jpg|(26 октября 2012) 11-6-12 Twitpic 001.jpg|(6 ноября 2012) 11-7-12 Balcony Hotel in Rio de Janeiro.jpg|(7 ноября 2012) 12-1-12 At Mara Primary School 006.jpg|(1 декабря 2012) 1-21-13 Arriving at Staples Center 002.jpg|(21 января 2013) 3-10-13 At Natali's Birthday Party 007.jpg|(10 февраля 2013) 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|(28 июня 2013) 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 010.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 009.jpg 7-11-13 Gagosian Gallery 003.jpg|(11 июля 2013) 7-21-13 Pitchfork Festival in Chicago 001.jpg|(21 июля 2013) 8-11-13 Out in West Hollywood 003.jpg|(11 августа 2013) 8-13-13 Leaving the AMP Radio 001.jpg|(13 августа 2013) 8-24-13 Terry Richardson 005.jpg|(24 августа 2013) 8-24-13 Terry Richardson 012.jpg 8-25-13 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|(25 августа 2013) 10-10-13 At Record Plant 003.jpg|(10 октября 2013) 10-23-13 Arriving in Berlin 002.jpg|(23 октября 2013) 11-9-13 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|(8 ноября 2013) 11-10-13 Terry Richardson 004.jpg|(10 ноября 2013) 11-10-13 Terry Richardson 019.jpg 11-10-13 Terry Richardson 020.jpg 3-24-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(24 марта 2014) 3-30-14 Twitpic 001.jpg|(30 марта 2014) 4-2-14 Terry Richardson 003.jpg|(2 апреля 2014) 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg|(1 июля 2014) 8-14-14 At ELE TOKYO Club in Tokyo 002.jpg|(14 августа 2014) 8-21-14 Leaving Nobu Restaurant In Perth 003.jpg|(21 августа 2014) 9-5-14 At Harper's Bazaar NYFW Fete in NYC 009.jpg|(5 сентября 2014) 9-6-14 Out in New York City 002.jpg|(6 сентября 2014) 9-8-14 At Al Majlis VIP Lounge at Dubai International Airport 001.jpg|(8 сентября 2014) 9-14-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(14 сентября 2014) 9-16-14 Out and about in Istanbul 001.jpg|(16 сентября 2014) 9-27-14 Instagram 008.jpg|(27 сентября 2014) 10-1-14 Boat in Stockholm 003.jpg|(1 октября 2014) 10-8-14 Out and about in Berlin 001.jpg|(8 октября 2014) 10-19-14 Instagram 002.jpg|Taken (16 октября 2014) 12-19-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG|(19 декабря 2014) 3-6-15 Instagram 008.jpg|(6 марта 2015) 5-8-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(8 мая 2015) At The Beach In Nassau, Bahamas-June 14 (With Haus Of Gaga's Members) (3).jpg|(14 июня 2015) At The Beach In Nassau, Bahamas-June 14 (With Haus Of Gaga's Members) (2).jpg 6-26-15 Twitter 001.jpg|(26 июня 2015) 7-12-15 At Waldorf Astoria Hotel in Amsterdam 001.jpg|(12 июля 2015) 7-13-15 At La Taverna Restaurant in Perugia 001.jpg|(13 июля 2015) 7-16-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(16 июля 2015) 7-17-15 Twitter 001.jpg|(17 июля 2015) 7-27-15 Instagram 006.jpg|(27 июля 2015) 7-28-15 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|(28 июля, 2015) 7-29-15 Instagram 006.jpg|(29 июля 2015) 8-18-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(18 августа 2015) 8-27-15 Instagram 005.jpg|(27 августа 2015) 9-12-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(12 сентября 2015) 9-14-15 Arriving Brandon Maxwell NYFW in NYC 003.jpg|(14 сентября 2015) 9-27-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(27 сентября 2015) 9-27-15 Instagram 004.jpg 2-7-16 Instagram 005.jpg|(7 февраля 2016) 2-8-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(8 февраля 2016) 2-5-17 Backstage at NFL Super Bowl 51 at NRG Stadium in Houston 002.jpg|(5 февраля 2017) Категория:Парикмахеры Категория:Члены Haus of Gaga